


The Muse

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Ianto says to Gwen reveals Jack’s position as a muse to one of the greats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

"Jack, we have to do something, their families need closure." Gwen pleaded with the man, but he wasn't really listening to her.

"Innocent blood had been split. What could atone for that? Ah! for that there was no atonement; but though forgiveness was impossible, forgetfulness was possible still." Ianto said as he came into the conference room, Jack's head snapping up to his face as he spoke.

"Wilde, Ianto? I didn't realise that you read Wilde." Jack asked a look of contemplation on his face.

"I read it at school," Ianto replied, "I didn't think you would get the reference. I never thought Dorian Gray would be your type of reading material."

Jack let out a laugh, "I've read everything Oscar ever wrote, we were friends at one point, but we drifted apart, he thought I was a corrupting influence."

Ianto let a small smile cross his face as Jack sunk into his memories, Gwen sitting waiting for him to come out of them so she could restart her campaign to reunite families with their dead love ones. As he watched the expressions change on Jack's face he came to a conclusion, letting out a startled "No" as he added everything together in his head.

Jack looked at him, a cocky grin on his lips, "I knew you would figure it out, both muse and inspiration to a great author, not many can say that, or that they slept with him."

"What have I told you Romeo, or should I say Dorian, I don't need to hear about your past exploits." Ianto laughed at the perturbed look on Jack's face, "Coffee?"

The other man nodded, Ianto then left to make coffee, leaving him at the mercy of Gwen Cooper on one of campaigns for humanity.


End file.
